


Weird

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [14]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the weirdest thing that's happened. But it's definitely on the top ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=633905#t633905).

At first, Spoony had put it down to con plague. He often felt drained, nauseous, and otherwise unhappy after the high of a con had gone down.

But after three weeks had passed and he was still rushing to the bathroom the moment he woke up every day, he was starting to think there was something seriously wrong.

He resisted going to a doctor. Health care costs aside, he didn’t want to worry anyone else. Especially not Linkara, who had naturally noticed that something was wrong.

But the thing was, other than a bit of nausea, Spoony didn’t feel much different from normal. Sure, he was exhausted, but he was usually like that; his insomnia and workaholic attitude generally sucked whatever energy he had right out of him. So it was easy to pretend, to tell Linkara that everything was fine. That he felt great.

Linkara had accepted that at first, but as the weeks wore on, he grew more and more concerned. Finally, he put his foot down. “You have to see someone,” he said.

“It’s just a stomach bug,” Spoony argued. “Bad case of the flu. Nothing to concern a doctor over.”

“I’ll pay for it…”

“No.” Spoony was not going to let Linkara spend that much.

“What about Insano?” Linkara asked. “He’s a doctor…sort of.”

Spoony sighed. “Will it make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

So Spoony went to Insano, feeling rather annoyed that Linkara couldn’t just leave well enough alone.

“Well, Doc?” he asked as soon as the tests were concluded. “What’s the bad news?”

Insano looked over the lab results for a good, long time. “I don’t think it’s bad news,” he said carefully. “Though it certainly is interesting.” He walked away for a moment before rolling another piece of equipment over. “Lie down, I need to run another test.”

Spoony did so, wondering what the hell was going on now. He flinched as Insano put something cold on his stomach. “What are you…?”

“It’s just a hunch,” Insano said. “But it’s the only thing that makes sense at the moment.”

“What?” Spoony asked.

Insano didn’t answer for a long time, but he finally nodded. “The results are in,” he said. “You’re going to be a daddy!” He started giggling manically.

“What,” Spoony said flatly.

“You’re going to be a daddy!” Insano repeated. “Or…well, a mommy, maybe.”

“What.”

Insano managed to stop giggling. “You are pregnant,” he said. “With child. Bearing fruit. Have a bun in the oven.”

“…Shit,” Spoony muttered.

*

He wasn’t going to panic. He wasn’t going to freak out and start crying. He wasn’t going to be a whiny dick about this. He was a goddamned adult and he could deal with this.

Linkara, on the other hand, was not going to be so easy.

Upon being informed that Spoony was pregnant—with HIS baby—Linkara had gone into an absolute panic, asking if Spoony was okay, did he need anything, what did he want to do now, would he be able to carry to term safely, oh God, he felt so horrible and did Spoony want him around anymore?

“Calm the fuck down, Linkara,” Spoony said after an hour of fussing. “This isn’t the end of the world, you know.”

“Not the end…Spoony, you are male. As in, a person with a penis. How the hell did this even happen?”

“Magic?” Spoony guessed. “Or maybe Insano did some experiment on me and just forgot to tell us?”

“Oh, that makes me feel SO MUCH BETTER!” Linkara said.

“What are you freaking out about, anyway?” Spoony asked. “You’re not the one who’s knocked up!”

“Yeah, but…” Linkara struggled to find words. “I’m worried about you.”

Spoony smiled slightly. “Relax,” he said. “This is far from the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to us. And so far, it’s a hell of a lot better than dying.”

Linkara managed to laugh at that. “I guess you’re right,” he said. “But…are you sure there isn’t anything you want? Steak? Ice cream? Peanut butter and jelly beans or whatever pregnant people eat?”

Spoony shook his head. “I’m okay,” he said. “Really.”

*

The first few months were all right. Spoony still had bouts of nausea, but Insano assured him that was nothing to worry about. “Your body isn’t built to handle this,” the doctor said. “It’s bound to take more time to adjust.”

But after a few months, that passed, or at least lessened to a tolerable level, and Spoony found that being pregnant really wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him. He was dealing with it well enough, going about his usual work, though as time went on and his stomach swelled, he did less and less on camera. He didn’t feel like answering a bunch of stupid questions from his fans.

Linkara stayed by him the whole time, doing everything he could think of to make it easier. Spoony didn’t mind in the least.

“You know,” Spoony said one night about six months into the pregnancy. “I’m actually happy about this.”

Linkara laughed slightly. “I think I am, too,” he said, placing his hand over Spoony’s abdomen. The baby kicked at him. “I never thought…”

“Neither did I.” They sat there in silence for several minutes. “Though I don’t know how well this kid’s going to grow up with us as her daddies.”

Linkara smiled. “She’ll be fine,” he said. “She’ll be perfect.”

*

Three weeks to go and Spoony was regretting this. “I am so fucking tired,” he muttered.

Linkara looked at him in concern. “Have you seen Insano lately?”

“Yesterday,” Spoony said. “It’s just…getting heavier, you know?”

“That makes sense,” Linkara said. “But it will be over soon.”

“And then what?” Spoony asked. “I don’t know if I’m going to be a good dad…she’ll be all sorts of fucked up! God, she’s going to need counseling by the time she can talk!”

“You’re going to be fine,” Linkara said. “She’ll have both of us to look out for her. And if you stop swearing now, she won’t pick up the habit.”

Spoony took a deep breath. “I guess you’re right,” he said.

*

Spoony lay in the lab, clutching at Linkara’s hand, trying not to scream. Goddammit, labor hurt!

Insano came over and injected him with something. “You’re going to sleep now,” Insano said, softer than usual. “And when you wake up, this will be over.”

Spoony nodded and closed his eyes. Everything went black, but he woke up a few hours later on the table. Insano was nowhere to be seen, but Linkara was sitting beside him, holding a baby who was sucking at a bottle.

“Is she—?”

“She’s fine,” Linkara said. “She’s beautiful.” He handed Spoony the baby. “Just like you.”


End file.
